Death the Girl
by g-chi125
Summary: An almost perfect girl walks through Death City with two male accomplices at her sides and meets certin boys with white and blue hair. What could go wrong? I promise its better than the summery. Rated T for T content, gender bender kinda... I dont own Soul Eater, no flames ect.
1. Chapter 1

Death the Girl

A Soul Eater Fanfiction

I don't own Soul Eater

A perfect girl walks through the town. Her clothes consisting of a perfectly symmetrical black skirt, a white dress shirt covered by a black jacket with white stitch stripes, some black knee socks with white stripes and black boots that went to her ankles. Upon her head was a black bow with a white skull in the center of the bow, the said bow was in the very center of her midnight black hair. She was almost perfect, if it was not for the three snow white stripes in her hair that were only on one side.

Accompanying her were two boys wearing red tank tops and ties. One boy was taller and had longer hair, he was wearing sneakers and jeans, and his hair was of tropical California sand. The other had shorter hair and was shorter in height. He was wearing baggy shorts made of the same material as the taller boy. He wore high top sneakers, his hair was pale sand from Greece`s beach. Boy of these boys wore hats on their heads. These boys acted so feminine that you would have thought they were gay.

This group looked very lost.

"Umm… Death-chan… are we lost?" the taller boy asked 'Death-chan' "`Cause if we are we can always go back to Sensei`s… heh."

"We aren't lost, Mick." She said

"Heh, heh! ~ "the other boy laughed "We`re lost! We`re lost! ~" he said it in a kind of sing song fashion.

"We are NOT lost, Pat!" the girl yelled angrily at 'Pat'.

The group turned into an ally and decided to split up and find help. 'Mick' went to the right, 'Pat' went to the left, and 'Death-chan' went straight ahead. This was not the best plan.

(;_;)

Our little perfect girl headed forward into the darkness of this ally and stumbled upon some 'friends'.

"Hey Kid, why are you dressed like that?" asked a boy with blue hair styled in a way that made him look kind of like a unicorn and his clothing looked like something from the anime _'Naruto' _.

"Umm… I`m sorry I don't know what you mean." She responded

"Ah, come on. Quit the act, Kid." Said the accomplice with white hair. "We know you are not a girl. But good costume, if I didn't know you I would've thought you were a girl." He reached out laughing and grabbed her breast.

"KYAA!" she screamed a scream that could have been heard outside Death City. "Mick, Pat!" she ran off towards where Mick had headed. Tears welled up in her eyes. She collided with Mick.

-Mick POV-

I had a bad feeling about leaving Death-chan alone in a dark ally, but I went with it. Pat didn't seem to have a bad feeling about it. I went with it because she was my miester.

I wandered around until I heard her scream. "KYAA!" she screeched. "MICK, PAT!"

I ran to her, that feeling returning to my gut. We collided with each other. She had tears in her eyes and she was sobbing.

-End Mick POV-

Mick held her shoulders in his large hands. "Whoa. Death-chan, what happened? What`s wrong?" he asked her, pulling her into his chest.

She just panted and sobbed into his chest. Finally she spoke "A boy… touched my breast…' she sobbed some more.

Mick grabbed her petite shoulders in his hands "Where was he?" he asked protectively

She pointed in the direction of the two boys she met. Mick cradled her frail figure like a baby and he ran towards the boys.

(*o*)(O_O)(*o*)

The boys were still standing there.

"HEY!" Mick yelled at them "What did you do to my miester?"

"EH?" they said, gaping at them.

"Liz? Is that you? HAHA!" laughed the blue haired one.

"Black Star, don't be rude." Said the white haired one.

"But it`s so funny, Soul!" said 'Black Star'

Out of the shadows came a boy, who looked just like our 'Death-chan'.

"What is so funny?" he asked

"KID?" the boys said in unison. Our heroine looked up in astonishment.

The boy looked at her in shock. "Who… what are you?" he asked

(õ_ó)

-end-

**Umm… hello… This is my first Soul Eater fic so be gentle please. Sorry this chapter is so short, I frown upon them. Here is where I shall clear some things up… so here it is. Anything else will be explained later on in the story. R&R but no flames please! ~ G-chi**

**My first Soul Eater fic**

**Mick - male Liz**

**Pat - male Patty **

**Death-chan – Female Kid**

**(;_;) – crying**

**(*o*)(O_O)(*o*) – Amazed, we are in trouble, amazed**

**(õ_ó) – What the…!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death the Girl Chapter 2**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

**A/N: Cover on the way**

**A/N: The Plot Bunnies are going WILD! O^O**

(õ_ó)

The boy the other boys called 'Kid' and our heroine 'Death-chan' locked eyes for a long while.

After a long silence Death-chan spoke "Mick… please put me down…" she started to squirm, she had never been released from his strong arms. During this lingering period of silence, Pat had appeared from left of the ally. Mick released Death-chan and then, the boy apparently called 'Kid' spoke as well.

"Black Star, Soul and... others, will you please give us a moment alone?"

"Of course…" the white haired boy called 'Soul' said, grabbing the protesting blue haired boy called 'Black Star'.

"K!" cheered the pale haired Pat

"Are you okay with this?" asked the protective Mick

"I`ll be fine, Mick." Said the girl

The others left the two identical teenagers alone.

"Who are you?" Kid got straight to the point

"Umm… I`m called Death the Girl…" our heroine said

"Death the Girl? I`m Death the Kid, how come I`ve never heard of you?" he asked

"I-I don't know… I-I have been living with Stein-sama for my whole life…" she responded

That seemed to make him react. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. He grabbed her wrist and ran, and he didn't stop. He ran past the other boys who reacted in shock.

"HEY, KID! ARE YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOT LIGHT?" Black Star yelled in question. He ran after Kid and Death-chan with Mick, Pat, and Soul following

"H-hey!" Death-chan yelled "St-stop!" She tried and tried to escape his grasp but to no avail, she could not escape his strong grasp.

"Not until we find out who you are!" Kid replied in a screaming fashion

((((((((^_^;)](OoO)

-Death the Girl POV-

Kid dragged me for a long while until we came to a room in a large building.

"Enter..." he said, motioning me to enter the room. I awkwardly entered the room. The room was all… cartoony. The clouds were swirly and there were lots of crosses. Kid spoke again. "Father, are you here?" he yelled. I needed to find a way to escape.

"Hi, hi!" said a large person in black with a skull face like the one on my bow, his head was skinny with jagged points on it and he had rather large and cartoony hands. His voice was hilariously squeaky. "Kid-kun, those stripes in your hair are as cute as ever!"

"That`s not funny, Father." Kid said annoyed. As he said that the others burst in gasping for air. The first was Black Star shortly followed by Mick, Pat and Soul.

"Who is this girl?" said Kid`s father

"She said she is called Death the Girl. She mentioned Stein-sensei so I brought her here." Kid stated

"Stein? Really, little lady, is that true?" the, I assumed, shinigami asked me

"Y-yes sir." I responded trying to find an escape route. Right after I said that, four girl burst in.

"Sorry to burst in like this, Lord Death." A girl with sandy brown pigtails said "But are Soul, Black Star and Kid here?" she asked

The girl with the pigtails looked just like Masa-kun from Stein-sama`s lab. She had two dirty blond saggy pigtails on each side of her head; I gave her props for the symmetry of her hair style; and emerald green eyes. She wore a white dress shirt not unlike mine, a tan-ish yellow sweater vest and a green and white striped tie which she tucked into her sweater vest. She also wore a red and black paid skirt and black and white boots, which looked like they would be heavy.

Two of the girls looked like Mick and Pat. One was taller and had dirty blond hair like Mick`s, while the other had pale bond hair that was shorter. They both wore red half shirts that were accompanied by ties; they also wore identical hats that were silver white and blue and looked like cowboy hats. The only difference in clothing was the taller one wore jeans and the other wore really baggy shorts.

And the other girl, consisting of black hair in a long pony tail, a tan dress, white boots and one thigh high sock that covered up for the slash in her dress, she had striped gloves with no place for hands and some sort of metal things on her wrist that I assumed were bracelets, looked like Tsubasa-kun.

"Yes, they are here, Maka-chan. No need to worry." The shinigami said in response to the pigtailed girl.

The girls ran up to their 'partners' as Stein-sama had called them. We had been paired into groups or pairs. Like Mick and Patrick Thompson and I were a group and Black Star* and Tsubasa-kun were a pair.

"Soul, where have you been all day? I was worried!" the pigtailed girl the shinigami had called 'Maka-chan' scolded the white haired boy called 'Soul'.

"Geez woman, don't worry about _everything."_ Soul said with emphasis on everything.

"Maka chop." Said Maka, suddenly having a book appear in her hand, as she used said book to 'chop' Soul`s head causing him to bleed greatly from his head. _'What kind of place is this?'_ I thought to myself.

"Black Star, you had me worried." The girl who looked like Tsubasa-kun said kindly to the blue boy called 'Black Star'.

"Chill out Tsubaki. YOU NEVER NEED TO WORRY ABOUT THE GREAT BLACK STAR, I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" yelled Black Star mightily. And 'Tsubaki' looked calm and unamused with his antics.

"Maka chop." Said Maka, 'Maka Chopping' his head like she did to Soul. They both laid on the floor of the room bleed great amounts of blood.

"Hey Kid." Said the girl who looked like Mick to Kid

"Hey Kiddo! ~" Said the girl who looked like Pat. I noticed they were the only calm ones.

"Hey Liz, Patty." Kid said to the girls

"Well, I guess I`ll call Stein up here." Said the shinigami, pulling me into a chair, the others accompanying me. My escape failed.

.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Death." Said Stein-sama walking in

"Yes… this little lady called Death the Girl said she knows you. I just wanted to confirm it." Said 'Lord Death'

Stein-sama looked me in the eye and said, great actor this guy is, "Why would you think that you know, young lady?"

"Quit acting, Stein-sama. All I would need to know to show all these people you created me was where your lab was. I also know you must have made duplicates of each weapon and miester here." I said standing up, looking Stein-sama in the eye confidently

He sighed. "You always were persistent Death-chan." he said to me. "Fine, I`ll talk."

(^^)/

**Hello! Thanks to all who Favorited, alerted, and reviewed on chapter one! I know some characters are OOC and this chapter is weird, I`ll work on it. Longer Chapter! ~ So here are the emoticon meanings and some character meanings. –G-chi**

**Death the Girl/Death-chan – Kids` female version**

**Masa-kun - Maka`s male version **

**Mick – Liz`s male version**

**Pat/Patrick – Patty`s male version**

**Tsubasa-kun – Tsubaki`s male version**

**Black Star* - Black Star`s female version **

**(õ_ó) – What the…!**

**(((((((^_^;)](OoO) – Escaping but failing **

**.– UGG!**

**(^^)/ – Cheering/ Victory **


	3. A Little Request from Gchi

**A request from the author!**

_ I need suggestions for the names of the female versions of Soul and Black Star! If you have suggestions, leave them in the reviews please! For now any name with a * on it is the other version of the character! Thank you! – G-chi ~_


	4. Chapter 3

**Death the Girl Chapter 3**

**I don't own Soul Eater**

They all listened in attention as Professor Stein-sensei told them all about his experiments back at his lab.

"You see… I took some… uh DNA from each of these children… and made duplicates of them…" Stein said "But… something went wrong and… they were of the opposite gender… heh"

"Now why would you want to make duplicates of these students, Stein?" asked Lord Death in a squeaky voice

"Well… you see… Lord Death…" said Stein tapping his to index fingers together with a squeaking sound being produced. He then had a mad scientist look on his face "I just couldn't help myself they are so complex and amazing I just had to make duplicates of them!"

Our heroine didn`t look amused at all, just calm and collected. Like she was used to Stein`s antics of madness and craziness. Frankly she thought he was a loon and she couldn't help but be annoyed by him.

"Are there more than just these three, Stein?" asked Lord Death asked

"But of course Lord Death! I had to make the complete set!" Stein said

Lord Death sighed "Okay, then we will pay them a visit!" he said pointing an abnormally large finger in the air.

Our heroine`s eyes grew wide. She had a bad feeling about this.

(?_?)

Stein led them to his lab awkwardly. When they arrived, he reluctantly opened the door. "I`m warning you now." He said "They are a little crazy…"

"Hey, Soul*, give that back!" a boy with sandy blond hair in a black hat with checkered red shorts and a white dress shirt with a tan-ish yellow vest and a green and white striped tie yelled at a girl running away with a book in hand.

The said girl, apparently called 'Soul*', had white hair that was pulled into a ponytail, she wore a red-ish pink skirt and a yellow and green jacket, she also wore black knee socks and black and yellow converse.

"HEY SOUL*!" Hollered a girl with blue hair, she wore an overall dress with a star of black on it. She also wore an orange tee shirt, black leggings and green flats. "PASS IT HERE! KEEP AWAY FROM MASA-KUN!"

"Heads up, Black Star*!" Soul* yelled at the girl apparently called Black Star* throwing the book at her.

"Black Star*, stop it!" yelled a boy with a black ponytail and muscular arms. He wore black. He looked like a ninja and was descent looking.

"Chill out, Tsubasa-kun!" yelled the girl called Black Star*!

"HEY!" yelled our heroine "EVERYONE SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to Death-chan. "Listen…" she said "Our other selves are here so… be good okay…" they all gasped and ran to their other selves.

"WOW STEIN! I`M GOOD LOOKING!" Yelled Black Star as he met his other self

"YOU`RE NOT TO BAD YOURSELF, BLACK STAR!" responded Black Star*. They laughed in unison

"Nice to meet you, I`m Maka." Said Maka to her double

"You too, I`m Masa." Said her double

"Hey…" Soul said to his double

"Hey…" responded his double cool-ly

"Hello… I`m Tsubaki…" said Tsubaki holding her hand out to her double

"Hello… I`m Tsubasa…" her double said awkwardly, shaking her hand

"So… You`re me huh?" said Liz to Mick

"Yeah… I`m Mick." He said extending a hand to her

She took his hand and said "I`m Liz."

"HELLOOOO!" Patty said, no, _hollered _at Pat "I`m Patty! Nice to meetcha!" she said dancing in front of him.

"HEY! ~" responded Pat "I`m Pat! Short for Patrick! ~" He hugged her.

Our heroine and Death the Kid stood off to the side and said nothing until little Death-chan spoke up.

"Everyone is talking except us…" she said

"Yeah…" he said back

"Well…" she put on her best smile and said "Hello! I`m Death the Girl! Death-chan for short or just Death! It`s nice to meet you!" she said it very kindly and genuinely

"Umm… Hi… I`m Death the Kid… Kid for short." He shook her hand. They sat down next to each other and remained in silence.

(-_-)

"So… what did you guys do all the time you have been here?" asked Tsubaki sitting next to Black Star and their doubles. They were in a big circle talking

"Same as you guys." Said Mick "We can turn into weapons and stuff. We go on missions and all that stuff. What do you think happens to all the unsolved missions?"

"I didn't think of that…" said Maka thinking

"The question still remains of what we are going to do with these guys, Father." Kid said to his father.

"Well…" said Lord Death "I guess they will attended the DWMA." He cooked his head to the left "This should be interesting."

"Well you aren't going to leave them here with Stein-sensei are you?" Kid said

"Of course not, Kiddo!" said Lord Death "Each double will live, for now at least, with the respectable other that they match!" he pointed his finger upwards

"YAY! ~" Patty cheered.

"Interesting choice, Lord Death…" said Liz

"Heh… this should be interesting…" said Soul

"WAHOOO!" said Black Star

"This is going to end badly…" said Kid, with his head in his hand…

Our heroine with shocked to say the least… all she could say was "Oh no…" with wide eyes.

(O_O)

**Hey! ~ So if you have any suggestions for Soul and Black Star`s girl names, leave them in a review! Well here is the emoticon meanings and stuff (n/n) **

**Death the Girl/Death-chan – Kid`s girl version**

**Mick – Liz`s boy version**

**Pat/Patrick – Patty`s boy version**

**Masa/Masa-kun – Maka`s boy version**

**Soul* - Soul`s girl version/ I NEED A NAME!**

**Black Star* - Black Star`s girl version/ I NEED A NAME!**

**Tsubasa/ Tsubasa-kun – Tsubaki`s boy version**

**(?_?) – What?**

**(-_-) – Poker face**

**(O_O) – We`re in trouble**


	5. Names Announced!

**Character Names Announced **

_Thank you guys so much! I could not think of anything at all! I have named them with help from minions! Yes you are all minions now! So here they are!_

Soul`s girl version is now called Sarah Souleater Evans (Thanks 2emily123! ~)

Black Star`s girl version is Pink Star (Thanks and sekushi na sakura subarashi! ~)

I will go into the story and rename them there as well but I put up Pink Star`s description below!

Now here is Pink Star`s description, her appearance has been changed!

_Pink Star_

_"HEY SARAH!" hollered a girl with pink hair in a style that looked like a unicorn. She wore an overall dress with a pink star accessory on the chest. She also wore black leggings with green flats and an orange t shirt. –_you know the rest right?

Well there you have it! Thanks for reading Death the Girl! – G-chi chu~


	6. Chapter 4

**Yay for spontaneous road trips! ~ I shall steal this computer from my father (only laptop we own XD and it is mine! You can tell it is mine from the anime littering I have created on it! ~) and write on the way to our spontaneous destination! **

**Chapter 4: New Home for Death-Chan? **

"Wait, so you are just going to take my specimens away from me?" Stein screamed at Lord Death

"Hmmm… Yesss… you could put it that way…" Lord Death said with a cock of his head

"WH-why…?" asked Stein

"We know you like to dissect interesting things, Stein-sensei." Said Kid

"Yeah… and I`m too attractive to dissect!" said Pink Star

"And I`m too cool…" said Sarah flipping her hair

"I frankly just don't want to be dissected…" said Masa, sweat dropping as he flipped a page in his book

"Agreed…" said Mick

"Same here…" said Tsubasa

"Me three! ~" cheered Pat

"Wouldn't it be 'me four'?" asked Sarah

"Agreed" said Death "But Mick, Pat and I are really going to live with Kid, Liz and Patty?" she asked

"Yes ~" said Lord Death "and I suggest you collect your things before you go." He added

"Alright…" she sighed

(_ _')

They all packed their belongings in the backpack they had for missions.

Masa packed up all his books and few items of clothing he owned; most of it was books though.

Sarah packed her clothes and shoes into her bag and a small pillow, that's all she had and all she needed.

Pink Star had lots of things she didn't need but she managed to stuff it all into one bag.

Tsubasa pack his bag and then began to help Pink Star.

Mick and Pat finished rather quickly and continued to speak to Liz and Patty.

Death packed her bag symmetrically with skirts on one side, dress shirts in the middle, jackets next to those then dresses, socks and finally shoes. On top were her hair bows and gloves.

"Ready?" Kid asked her.

"Yes…" she then realized they were the only ones left that needed to leave.

"Then let's go..." Kid said

(._.)

"S-so s-so…" Death muttered

"So what, Death-chan?" asked Mick

"SO SYMMETRICAL! ~" she cheered as they approached Kid`s home. "Just as I expected from you, Death the Kid!" She looked at him with rosy cheeks and gleaming eyes with stars aglow floating around her.

"You are truly my double Death-chan! ~" he replied with the same stars aglow and rosy cheeks. He launched himself into her for a hug "Only my other self could respect such symmetry!"

"Just make out already! ~" said Patty with Pat laughing next to her

"Eh! Patty, do you not know what DNA is?" asked Liz with Mick next to her with wide eyes

"No, what is that?" asked Patty with Pat next to her with wondering eyes just like Patty

"It`s like… what makes us ourselves, us as individuals. But since we were doubled, they are the same people kind of." Explained Liz

"Eww! That would be gross! ~ Ha-ha!" laughed Patty

"Hey… are we going to go in or not?" asked Mick awkwardly

"Oh! Right… let`s go in." said Death

As they went inside the door way Death collapsed as soon as she went in

"Eh!? What`s wrong Death-chan?" asked Mick concerned

"It`s… it`s… so… PERFECT! ~" exclaimed Death-chan

Mick pulled an 'Excalibur Face' as Kid called it later on.

"HAHAHAHA! ~" Pat and Patty laughed in unison

Kid and Death wandered rosy cheeked and bright eyed, stars twinkling around them. They cheered stuff like "SYMMETRY! ~", "YOU ARE TRULY MY DOUBLE! ~"

Their 'smart' partners sighed while the childish partners laughed at their miesters "Is yours always like this?" asked Mick

Liz sighed "Yes… It gets annoying…" she pulled out some nail polish and began to paint her finger nails

(*^^*)

-Death the Girl POV-

Kid`s house was absolutely brilliant! Kid`s home consisted of photos of skulls, candles each in line with each other and burned to the same height. Everything was in perfect symmetry until we went into another room.

"Here is the parlor room." Kid said, motion me to enter. It was perfect until I noticed something

"BRILLIANT! ~" I cheered "Wait…" I said with a wondering face "NO! THAT PICTURE FRAME IS LEANING!" I teared up and wailed

"WHAT?!" question Kid. He pulled out measuring tape and measured it "NOOO!" Kid cried

We wailed about it and Kid cried about being useless. Eventually the others came in and Mick got me up, but Liz was still trying to get Kid up.

"You just don't understand Liz. I`m a useless piece of garbage. I`m unfit to miester you two. I`m unfit to be a grim reaper." He cried to Liz

Liz sighed "Patty, a little help?"

"KAYY! ~" she cheered, then she readjusted herself and said "Get up you lazy bum. There are guests in this home. Get up!" she said it in a threatening way that scared me.

"Wah! Patty, you are so cruel!" he cried running out of the room.

Liz sighed again "Come on, I`ll show you to your rooms." She led us to our rooms. "Okay… Death-san your room is the third to the right, Mick`s is right across from yours and Pat`s is next door to Mick`s."

"Okay…" I said. It was awkwardly.

"There is no need to be awkward here! Personally I`m glad to have another girl in the house!" Liz said

"YEAH! ~" Patty said "You are really cool!"

"Thanks you guys…" I said, but I was still uncomfortable

"Well, see you at dinner." Liz said and we all went into our rooms.

(^^')

I unpacked my stuff and looked around the room. It was extremely symmetrical and perfect. It was a big change from my home at Stein-sama`s lab.

There was a knock on the door and Kid came in.

"Hey." He said

"Umm… hi…" I said

"So… what do you think of the home?" he asked me

"It is perfect." I said

"That's good… well dinner will be ready soon." He said leaving

I could tell my stay was going to be awkward.

**Sorry for the long wait… But still… Yay for spontaneous 1 day road trips! ~ There is a poll up on my profile so feel free to cast a vote! Ok so until next time… sorry for the long wait for short chapter… Bye! ~ -g-chi**


End file.
